megadethfandomcom-20200213-history
United Abominations (song)
"United Abominations" is the fourth track and title track off of Megadeth's eleventh album United Abominations. This song talks about the United Nations that supposedly prevent wars is actually the United Abominations that trigger wars. Lyrics Within striking distance from Ground Zero sits a smoldering international cauldron, the United "Abominations" as it were. Born to prevent wars, it froze in the face of disaster and stood silent while terrorization to hostage of the world In a mire of hypocrisy, the U.N. ignores sex crimes by its "blue helmets", and enables terrorism; so in the end it's failed and the U.N. is where our so-called friends get to stab us in the back and we pay 22% of their tab to host our enemies here at home. Ambassadors from countries enjoy otherwise known as a catastrophe, enjoy Diplomatic immunity living in Manhattan, while their children are turned into prostitutes It's a complete and utter disgrace, a blot on the face of humanity, and they get away with it. Poverty in their kitchens Held hostage by oil-for-food Yet their own plates are full off the fat of their lands There's no blood on their hands, right Kojo? They promised to tell the truth Without leaving a fingerprint, They will lose the U.N. one way or another The victim, I fear will be us, sisters and brothers The U.N. is right; you can't be any more "un" Than you are right now, the U.N. is undone Another mushroom cloud, another smoking gun The threat is real, the Locust King has come Don't tell me the truth; I don't like what they've done It's payback time at the United Abominations A grave and gathering danger The decision to attack Based on secret intelligence it'll take years I fear to undo the failings in Iraq, Iran, and Korea You may bury the bodies But you can't bury the crimes only Fools stand up and really lay down their arms No, not me, not when Death lasts forever The U.N. is right; you can't be any more "un" Than you are right now, the U.N. is undone Another mushroom cloud, another smoking gun The threat is real, the Locust King has come Don't tell me the truth; I don't like what they've done It's payback time at the United Abominations "The U.N. writes resolution after resolution and has become irrelevant through inaction and totalitarian paralysis," "Order, Order!!!" "Ha! There is no such thing as order" "Larry, it's true, reports confirm today that the United Nations has officially closed its doors forever," "Well, I just don't see what all the fuss is, because they don't do anything anyway, do they?" The U.N. is right; you can't be any more "un" Than you are right now, the U.N. is undone Another mushroom cloud, another smoking gun The threat is real, the Locust King has come Don't tell me the truth; I don't like what they've done It's payback time at the United Abominations NATO invaded Yugoslavia to end ethnic cleansing, there was no U.N. The U.S. invaded Afghanistan after 9/11, there was no U.N. Saddam Hussein violated 17 U.N. resolutions; The U.N. was asked to join the war in Iraq. The U.S. invaded, Ha! there was no U.N. Libya bombed a discotheque in Berlin killing Americans, there was no U.N. Iran funds Hamas, and attacked the U.S. in the seventies, there was no stinking U.N. Facing War without end, looking into the future, there was no more U.N. Category:Songs Category:United Abominations Category:Lyrics